Insulated concrete forms are stay-in-place forms for energy efficient cast-in-place reinforced concrete walls. The forms comprise interlocking modular units that are dry stacked (without mortar) and filled with concrete. The modular units lock together and, when assembled, create a double sided form for the structural concrete walls of a building. Most of such forms are made of foam insulation, such as expanded polystyrene, and are comprised of either separate panels interconnected with plastic or steel connectors (commonly called webs or ties) or they may be pre-formed interlocking blocks whose lateral sides are interconnected with the plastic or steel ties. Concrete is pumped into the cavity between an assembly of modules to form the structural element of the walls. Usually, reinforcing steel is added before the concrete is poured to give the resulting walls flexural strength. After the concrete has cured the forms are left in place permanently to provide thermal and acoustic insulation, among other things.
For walls up to approximately eight feet tall the most common method of construction is to stack the modules and brace the wall in the traditional manner, then pour the concrete. For walls of a greater height two options are available. The first is pouring the wall in stages. That is, when the concrete in the eight foot wall is cured the bracing is stripped and scaffolding is tied into the wall. Then the process is begun again, bracing the scaffolding and the wall for the next level. The second option is to form and brace the entire wall and make a single pour. While the second option has the advantage of employing a concrete pump truck only once, the disadvantages are severe. Furthermore, current bracing technology generally limits the height of the wall to around twenty-four feet. Because current bracing systems all depend on a vertical member such as a ladder or beam disposed flush with the wall and which is braced with a plurality of diagonal braces extending from spaced positions on the vertical member to respective anchor points on the ground, there is insufficient rigidity in a manageably sized diagonal brace to support and align a wall of greater height than 24 feet.
As commercial ICF construction has become more popular the question of how to brace and align walls over 24 feet high has become more urgent. Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a brace and alignment tool for use in constructing tall insulated concrete form walls.
A second object of the invention is to provide bracing for insulated concrete form walls that eliminates need for diagonal members that bear against the ground for support.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bracing assembly for insulated concrete form walls that are constructed in successive levels and which can plumb a successive level of the wall by adjustment of the brace even though the previous poured level of the wall might be out of plumb.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description of a preferred form of the invention taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.